vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Uneasy
The Big Uneasy is the eighteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary THE FEAST OF THE BLESSINGS - Genevieve asks to allow her coven to publicly celebrate a traditional feast day, where members of the community offer the witches gifts in return for blessings. Monique and Genevieve disagree over what the ancestors want from them, and Genevieve reveals her plan to build the witches' power. When Elijah focuses his attention on restoring their home to its former glory, accuses him of doing it only to impress . Next, Klaus sets a new plan in motion by finding Cary, a werewolf from his own line, and sending him off to find a missing piece of family history. lets Thierry in on his new plan to rebuild his power, but Diego has his own ideas about the future. At the Feast of the Blessings, Monique and Genevieve try to use the ceremony to teach a lesson, but Klaus intervenes and gives Davina a surprisingly important gift. While Hayley struggles to decide where her loyalties should lie, the ceremony explodes into violence. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary *Tasha Ames as Eve *Alexa Yeames as Abigail Quotes Extended Promo : Klaus: One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy. : Marcel: He's got something going on with the witches, behind Elijah's back. : Hayley: Tell me everything. : Elijah: Don't trust him, any of them. : Marcel: You gonna fight with me? : Klaus: Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun? Paleyfest Promo : Marcel: Thousand years of family drama, pride, guilt, envy, all built up, all you have to do is light a match. : Klaus: I've been expecting you. You're late. : Kieran: (Groaning in pain) : Klaus: I knew you were tough, I knew you were cunning but I never knew you were a queen. : Monique: It's time for Genevieve to die. : Elijah: Don't trust them. Don't trust any of them. : Jackson: It's survival of the fittest, we need to protect ourselves. (Screaming is heard.) Webclip : Klaus: I see you've already avenged the little wolf. Judging by your look you’re still out for blood. : Elijah: If the definition for insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, then surely my quest for your salvation makes me one of the maddest men. : Klaus: Alright then, what horrible deed has the bastard done this time? : Elijah: You know, in the past I actually appreciated the methods to your manipulations. However, now here we are, poised on the brink of a new era which you have brought not only into your home, but to your child and you go behind my back to conspire with the wolves. : Klaus: Conspire is hardly he word I would use for a family council. And let's not forget, Elijah, they are my family as much as any Mikaelson - a name in truth, I cannot even call my own. : Elijah: How casually you disavow a thousand years of allegiance towards your family. : Klaus: And now that I have found the remnants of my other family, am I to ignore their plight? I would have thought you’d support my desire to help them when in doing so I help Hayley and the child. : Elijah: Do not question my allegiance towards that child! : Klaus: Oh, I suppose your affection for Hayley has nothing to do with your tireless dedication? Yes you see, I saw how you cared for her tonight, called her name in the dark… the zeal with which you’d destroy those who would harm her. : Elijah: I have denied every single impulse I have ever had for that woman out of some misbegotten respect for intentions that you don’t even have. : Klaus: I’m warning you-'' : ''Elijah: I’m warning you! I've forgiven you, I've stood by you, I have forsaken every single one of my desires in the name of your ridiculous redemption. No more. If I want something, I’ll take it and nothing, nothing will stand in my way. : Evil Ways Promo : Klaus : Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? : Klaus : One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy. : Genevieve : What do I have to lose? : Marcel : He's got something going on with the witches. : Klaus : We have unfinished business. : Oliver : Maybe they think you're gonna be the long, lost werewolf masire. : Elijah : If I want something, I will take it. Heaven help anyone that stands in my way. : Marcel : A thousand years of family drama. Pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder kay. All you have to do is light a match. : Hayley : Tell me everything, now. : Hayley : Here's what you don't want - me in a mood. : Klaus : You're in no position to give orders. : Marcel : I'm ready, you gonna fight with me? : Elijah : Do you not know me? : Genevieve : It's you who should be afraid of me. : Elijah : You will not violate our agreement? : Klaus : Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun? : Trivia *Hayley and Klaus share a dance. *The Harvest girls will participate in a traditional festival where the community offers witches gifts in return for blessings. *Hayley will try to stake Diego. *Monique will attempt to kill Genevieve. *This episode might involve Genevieve's death, as the last remaining harvest girl will appear. *Niklaus and Cary interact for first time and Klaus wants him to find a missing piece of their family history. *Klaus will give Davina a gift. *Is it just a fight between vampires and witches? Not so. As Plec told it, expect the werewolves to come into play again around episode 18. "The werewolves are much closer to the front of the line as the other supernatural factions are trying to figure out their way with each other in the Quarter, suddenly there are werewolves to be reckoned with as well", she said. *According to the sneak peek, Elijah is covered with blood on his hands as Klaus says he avenged Hayley, so this means Elijah tortured or killed someone who did her wrong. *Marcel and Diego will fight. *Who's going to be the first faction to break the treaty on The Originals? - Would you be surprised to hear it's Klaus? "The next episode (shows) the aftermath of a night when peace has been broken and Elijah realizes Klaus has been up to something behind his back", executive producer Julie Plec tells me. "They have it out with each other". So, no more brotherly love, then? Continuity *Cary was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The title is a pun of New Orleans' nickname "The Big Easy". * The Big Uneasy was a documentary in 2010. Amongst other actors John Goodman and Brad Pitt contribute to the project. It is about the leaders of two scientific investigation teams, and one whistleblower--as they reveal the true story of why New Orleans flooded. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x18 Promo The Originals Season 1 Episode 18 Promo|Short promo The Originals - The Big Uneasy Trailer|Extended promo The Originals - PaleyFest Promo HD|PaleyFest Promo The_Originals 1x18 Webclip|Webclip The Originals 1x18 NEW Promo - The Big Uneasy HD|Evil Ways Promo Pictures Uneasy01.jpg Uneasy02.jpg Uneasy03.jpg Uneasy04.jpg Uneasy05.jpg Uneasy06.jpg Uneasy07.jpg Uneasy08.jpg Uneasy09.jpg Screenshot (97).png Screenshot (94).png Screenshot (91).png Screenshot (90).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (87).png Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (77).png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (55).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (48).png Screenshot (42).png Screenshot (40).png Screenshot (39).png Screenshot (37).png Screenshot (35).png Screenshot (9).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (1).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture.png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014.png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(1).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(2).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(3).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (272).png Screenshot (271).png Screenshot (270).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (264).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (252).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (229).png Screenshot (222).png Screenshot (221).png Screenshot (219).png Screenshot (218).png Screenshot (212).png Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (206).png Screenshot (205).png Screenshot (203).png Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (198).png Screenshot (197).png Screenshot (196).png Screenshot (195).png Screenshot (187).png Screenshot (185).png Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (176).png Screenshot (166).png Screenshot (164).png Screenshot (157).png Screenshot (154).png Screenshot (152).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (135).png Screenshot (131).png Screenshot (129).png Screenshot (124).png Screenshot (120).png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters